Chapter 1: A New Beginning
by MisterMysterious0975
Summary: We have a typical school kid Logan. Everything is as normal as it seems... or is it? Super natural things start to occur and he starts his new life away from home


Chapter one

A New Beginning

It was a nice winter afternoon. Birds were singing. Flowers were blooming.

On days like these kids like us are stuck in school. I'm gonna be one hundred percent honest with you, I'd rather be outside in the cold than be stuck in a math class with a teacher who can't teach and a classroom full of kids I hate. The material is easy to me. Well, sometimes. But math sucks. Half the stuff they teach are useless. Like when are we ever going to measure the distance of a shadow? Just grab a dang ruler and measure it yourself then asking us all these stupid questions. Not to mention the students. I really hate-

A paper ball bounces off the back of my head and bounces onto the floor. Along with the many other paper balls the kids throw at me.

Nolan laughs his stupid laugh and says "Heh heh. I got im'!" His gang sitting on both Nolan's sides laugh on cue. He grabs his math notebook which he actually never uses for math, rips a sheet of paper out, crumples it up and chucks it at me.

I turn to him and say, "Hey can you stop? I'm actually trying to learn useless information here." Nolan sneers taking another crumpled ball and throws it at my face. Again, his gang laughs. I guess that means no.

The teacher wraps up her lesson and passes out tonight's homework. I slipped it into my binder. Nolan crumpled his up and through it at me again. This is why he's retaken tenth grade 3 times already. I drop my binder into my backpack, and book it for the door. When I almost reach freedom, a hand reaches and grabs my arm. I turn my head and am not to see Nolan and his gang of brainless kids.

Nolan snickered. "Where are you going?" Ugh. His breath stank like dead fish left out for four weeks in the rain. I try not to get intimidated by the fact he's a whole foot taller.

"I'm actually going home." I say. Then, quickly, I pulled my arm out of his grip and made a mad dash for it.

"You can't run, but you can hide!" He yells back. I pause. Wait.. It's "You can run but you can't hide." I forgot. He's not bright ethier.

I dash outside, to the gate then onto the concrete sidewalk and don't stop. Once I feel far enough from the school, I start to slow my pace.

I never liked Leadership Academy. My mom said it was the best school. They had the "best teachers." And a "safe environment." But I can promise you it's not. Teachers seem dumber than the students. There are many kids who get picked on. It's horrible. The only reason I go there is because my parent's job. We had to move miles from my home. My friends. My school. My life.

I turned to sunshine neighborhood. There was no sunshine though. There are many abandoned houses, dead plants, and littered garbage everywhere. Yeah, I love it here.

I turn to the park. It's a shortcut. But it's just as abandoned as everything else in this town. The ladders broken and rusted. Holes in the slide. And swing sets. Some broken, some not.

I finally get home and grab the key from my bag. My parents worked through the day and came home after I was asleep. Then left super early, just as I woke up. I twisted the door knob and stepped inside. The house was as silent as ever. Perks to being an only child.

There was a soft scampering in the kitchen. This usually was the best part of all my days. Around the corner of the wall, a small head poked out and stared at me. It was my pet, Brownie. She was a shy bunny. Never around me though.

Brownie jumped in excitement, and scampered on the tile trying not to slip while running towards me. I put my hand on her head and rubbed it softly.

I sighed calmly. "I missed you."

Brownie stood up which usually meant in rabbit language "Feed ME!" So I walked to the fridge and opened it up searching for snacks she might want. I reach for the carrots and show them to her. Brownie jumps happily. The carrot falls and bounces on the floor. Brownie runs up to it and eats like she's never eaten before.

In the meantime, I'm going to do my homework. I head upstairs. The house is so silent. Nothing but the soft wind outside and the leaves against the pavement. I hope onto the couch and pull open my phone. Millions of notifications fill my screen. Maybe instead of doing homework, I'll watch youtuber's play horror games. Yeah that sounds better.

About four and a half hours of watching try not to laughs, which never make me laugh, my stomach tells me it's time for dinner. I get a good stretch and head back down stairs. The moon was rising and it was beginning to become pitch black outside. The wind had settled and all was quiet. Brownie had fallen asleep under the kitchen table. It kinda felt lonely around here.

I popped a microwave pizza into the oven and scrolled around instagram while waiting for it to heat up. Lame... lame...lame.. Just photos of rich people bragging about how good their life is. Comments swarm photos of people begging and wishing of how they were sooooo jealous.

The pizza finishes and I gobble it up. It's probably time to get some rest so I can prepare for my double beating form Nolan tomorrow.

So I give Brownie a little belly rub and head on up.

Wait…

I stop to look out the window.

It looks like something is standing there…

It's not small either. It looks way taller than me and I'm 5 foot 6 inches.

It's seems to be covered in a black liquid. It looks like it has wings too. And demon horns?

A chill is shot down my spine. I creep to the window and close the blinds. Then bolt upstairs to my room. I take one last peek at the window.

It's gone.

Goosebumps crawl all over me. Was I seeing things? Probably… It could have been someone just trying to scare me.

I shake off the feeling that I'm being watched and go to sleep.

My alarm wakes me at six o'clock and the sound of my parents rushing in the morning. I quickly jump out of bed. If I don't say bye now I won't see them for the rest of the day.

I walk into the loft. Dad is finishing buttoning his suit and tying his tie. Mom is putting on her makeup and high heels.

"Morning sunshine? How'd you sleep?" My dad says in a peppy mood. I don't understand how he stays happy all the time.

"Eh." I managed to say.

"We both have a very important meeting this morning so we have to leave early, ok?" Mom asks. She has a meeting every morning.

"Alright" I sigh.

They both rush down the stairs and grab their keys and suitcases. Then they both say "Bye!" Simultaneously and shut the door behind them before I can say anything back.

I'm used to this. They do it every morning.

I start my morning schedule: Eat breakfast. Pack my lunch. Feed Brownie. Then shower, get dressed, gather my things and walk out the door. Simple.

The sky was covered with thick clouds. It set an ominous atmosphere on the way to school. Hopefully, it was gonna rain.

I arrive at school around 7:45. Nolan and his gang usually wait at the gate entrance for my daily beating… but no one was there today. I peeked around expecting to get jump scared by him. But nothing happens. This might actually be the day I've been dreaming for.

Since class starts in ten minutes, I decide to just chill outside the teachers door. Some students do, when they have nothing better to do. I glanced at my watch. Five more minutes. No Nolan yet.

A finger taps my shoulder, making jump just a bit.

I turn to see Judy Smith. She had long brown hair with bright blue eyes that always seemed to sparkle. Judy was nice to me. Well, she's nice to everyone. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hi Logan." She says happily.

"Heyo." I reply waving.

"Did you finish the History homework?" She asks.

"Uhhh… oops.. I forgot." I say trying to not sound stupid. Talking to girls is probably my main weakness.

She gives a pouty face. "AGAIN?" She exclaims.

"Yeah, I guess I was busy." I laugh nervously.

She sighs. Oh, how awkward. This is why I hate talking to people.

The bell rings for class to start. We file into history class and the school starts.

The school day is as ordinary as ever, and over before I know it. The math teacher hands out math homework. Nolan wasn't here today. So this was a good start to my weekend!

I gather my stuff up and head out the door. It feels great not having to run. No paper balls. No twisted arms. Just pure silence. If only every day was like this.

The clouds began to get heavy outside. Rain was softly poring. The dirt was soft and getting all over my shoes.

I turn into my neighborhood humming a friendly tune to myself. Today was a perfect day, yes today was-

"HEY!" A voice yells from behind.

I stop. Along with my heart. I recognize that voice. The voice that sends ice down my spine.

It's Nolan.

"I didn't give you your beating yesterday." He says cracking his knuckles. "So I'm going to give you extra now."

My panic mode started up, and I start to run. But I'm quickly cut off by some other kids in front of me. I turn left. More people.

I'm completely surrounded.

"I hope your ready." Nolan says. He points to me. "Hold him still."

Two other kids grab my arms locking me in position. I pull my arm. It's no use. Is this how I die?

Nolan's gang starts chanting, "Hit him, hit him hit him!"

He pulls his fist up and yells, "How hard?"

I brace myself.

"THIS HARD." A voice says.

We all freeze. Nolan turns. No one is there. While Nolan is busy looking for who said that, my attention is drawn to something else:

The grass.

The grass is turning from green to _black_. A circle of black grass surrounds him.

"W-what's going on?" He wailed.

Then, a white glove with an black, dripping, oozing, arm comes out from the grass and grabs Nolan's arm and pulls him back. A second arm emerges and winds itself up. Then forces itself into Nolan's gut sending him sprawling across the grass.

Nolan shakes. Then coughs. He pushes himself to get up. He turns to his gang who have let me go and are begging for mercy.

He barks, "Come help me up!" One of his gang members start to crawl over but the inky fist flies into the air and attempts to slam him into the ground. Nolan's and his group jump up and run as if there lives were at stake. And maybe mine was to. I turn back to the arms. They fly up and slam into the ground. They push up and something emerges from the abyss in the floor.

A crescent shape head comes out. Along with it's long slim body. It's arms were long and massive. Two bone wing sprawl from behind. They were filled with holes all over. It finally let out a heavy sigh.

It had no eyes. Or, maybe it did. But they were being covered by the black ooze that covered his body. And his teeth. Were sharper than knives. Could pierce skin by the soft touch.

Now should I run?

I begin to step back. He was tall. Like nine feet tall. He craned his neck and finally looked down upon me.

"HELLO. YOU MUST BE LOGAN." His voice was deep. How did it know me? I've never seen anything like this.

"EXCUSE MY MANNERS. I AM KING BENDY. " King Bendy says. And then it hit me.

"You!" I sputter. "You were outside my house last night!"

He gives a smirk but still showing his terrifying fangs. "INDEED. WHY DON'T WE GO THERE NOW? WE HAVE MUCH TO SHOW YOU."

I'm confused and terrified. I'm also trying not to pee my pants. "We?" I ask. "Who else is there?"

He just smiles and starts heading in the direction of my house. So, I follow him without asking questions.

When we finally arrive, I see through the window. There are people I have never ever seen before IN MY HOUSE.

I turn back to King Bendy who gestures to go inside. "WELL? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

I gulp. I twist the door knob and step inside. Everyone's chatter instantly stops as they turn towards me.

Don't pee my pants, don't pee my pants, don't pee my pants…

"Ah! Logan!" A man in a very old, green, and ruined rabbit suit approaches me and shakes my hand. "We've been waiting for you!"

"Waiting?" I ask confused.

"Indeed!" Says a lady happily. "Why don't we all introduce ourselves?"

"Splendid idea!" Says another man who…. Looks like he died years ago.

"I'll start." says rabbit suit. "I'm Logan."

"And I'm Logan!" Says another with a crooked back and long arms.

"And I'm Logan." Says another wearing a full set of armor.

"And I'm Logan!" Says the guy who should've died years ago.

"And I'm Logan." Says another wearing a robe and holding a blade.

"And I'm Logan." Says another in a blue jacket and a hot dog in his gloved hand.

"That's not confusing." I say very confused.

"Eh, you'll get used to it. I live with it everyday!" Says the lady wearing a dress like she's ready for a dance or something. She grabs my hand and starts shaking it. "I'm Alison Angel. I'm King Logan's wife." She says.

"Who's King Logan?" I ask. If it's me than I have many questions

Bunny suit man points to the man on the phone. "That's King Logan."

Alison sighs. "Yeah, he's been busy lately. Always on his phone, doing work or something. Too busy to realize the fact my BIRTHDAY WAS LAST WEEK!"

King Logan doesn't respond. I don't think he even heard.

King Bendy approaches Alison. "LISTEN SIS. I KNOW HE'S BEEN BUSY LATELY BUT LET'S CUT HIM SOME SLACK AND PAY ATTENTION TO THE PLAN." He pats her on the back. She sighs gloomily.

Bunny suit turns to me. "Well are you ready to go?"

"Huh? Go where?" I'm so very confused.

The man with a full set of armor says with a deep growl, "You're coming with us right? We're taking you to our planet."

"Wait, what?" I say shaking my head.

"Yeah you'll basically get a new life! You can live how you want to, do what you want, fall in love with any girl…" Alison says with a hand on her cheek.

"ANYWAY, YOU CAN COME IF YOU WANT." King Bendy says.

"Well what about my parents? What will happen to them?" I ask.

Well… there memory will be erased of you. They won't remember anything about you." Says the man in the blue jacket and a mouthful of hotdog.

I pause. They won't remember me? What happens if I came back. They'd have zero memory of me. I ponder…

It's not like there ever around… I only see them five minutes a day. What difference does it make?

"Well? What do ya say?" Bunny suit asks.

I hesitate.

"I'm in."

Read more March 2nd! The story will change and have one interesting ending!

-MisterMysterious0975


End file.
